A typical motor control system includes a host processor, motion controller, motor drive, and motor. The motion controller may accept commands over a network, such as position, velocity, acceleration, and jerk, from the host processor and generate a corresponding trajectory. The motor drive, in turn, provides an appropriate power signal to drive the motor according to the generated trajectory. Typically, the motion controller and the motor drive are designed differently for different motor types.